Dani Phantom
Danielle "Dani" Phantom is a fictional character and superhero/sidekick from Danny Phantom. She is a younger female version of Danny Phantom, who was created accidentally by his arch enemy Vlad Plasmius while he was trying to clone Danny Phantom. She is voiced by (renowned child now-teen) actress Anna Sophia Robb (Because of Winn-Dixie, Soul Surfer, Race to Witch Mountain, The Reaping, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Bridge to Terabithia) in her first appearance, and later by Krista Swan. History Vlad, desperately lonely despite his wealth, conducted a series of experiments with the aim of creating the perfect half-ghost son for himself. He tried to accomplish this by making clones of Danny Phantom, using Danny's half-ghost DNA. All of his attempts failed except for one, which resulted in a half-ghost girl whom Vlad named Danielle. Vlad never faltered in showing love and affection to his "daughter," and Dani never faltered in her desire to serve her "father." In "Kindred Spirits," Vlad sent Dani on a mission to capture Danny so that Vlad could take the DNA samples he needed for his perfect clone. She snuck into Danny's room and waited for him in her human form, reading his comic books. When he came, she introduced herself to him as Danielle, his third cousin once removed, and they quickly formed a bond despite Danny's suspicion. Later, Dani succeeded in bringing Danny to Vlad. She then found out that the "perfect clone" Vlad was trying to create was was not her, but a male clone designed to be just like Danny. Together, they put a stop to Vlad's plan. Dani then leaves to travel on her own, promising to return. In "D-Stabilized," Dani's instability finally caught up to her, which would cause her body to spontaneously melt into a puddle of ectoplasm without warning. Dani returned to Amity Park, seeking Danny's help, but instead found Valerie. Valerie was working for Vlad, however, and tried to use Dani as a trap to find her real target, Danny Phantom. Valerie's plan worked, and she captured Danny, while Vlad took Dani. Danny convinced Valerie to let him go to find a cure for Dani, as she was half-human and Valerie didn't want Vlad to hurt humans. Using one of his parents' inventions, Danny rescues Dani and stabilizes her body. She then attacks Vlad and, after defeating him, she once again leaves to roam the world. Dani was seen briefly in "Phantom Planet" as one of the ghosts assisting Danny in turning the Earth intangible to save it from the Disasteroid. Appearance As Danny's clone, Danielle shares some similarities with Danny. In her human form, like Danny, she bears a strong resemblance to her genetic mother, Maddie Fenton. She has the same skin color, eye color and hair color as Danny. She has the same hairstyle as him, with the back longer and in a ponytail. She wears a red beanie, red shorts (plain in "Kindred Spirits," and with a cameo pattern in "D-Stabilized"), a blue sweater/hoodie, and shoes of the same style as Danny's but blue. In ghost form, her skin, hair, and costume are of the same color scheme as Danny's. Instead of a one-piece suit, she wears a matching shirt-and-pants set that reveals her midriff, with no belt. The right half of her shirt is white and the left half is black, divided diagonally down the middle, and she wears a white left glove and a black right glove. Her pants are black with streaks of white on the sides that come down to her boots. She has the same D emblem as Danny on her chest. Personality Danielle shares many of Danny's likes and personality traits. Unlike the other failed experiments, she is not mindless and doesn't mind voicing exactly how she feels. A very willful and somewhat tomboyish girl, she's a lot like Danny, only more cheerful and childish. She seems to have no concern with responsibility, and can be quite stubborn at times. She can also be quite naive, which is, in part, due to her limited existence so far. She is about twelve years of age physically,2 but due to her being a clone, her actual age is possibly a few months at most. Because of her limited knowledge, Danielle is easily talked into obeying Vlad's commands, as she thought of him like a real father, and it wasn't until she met Danny that she realized that she was just one of Vlad's pawns. Relationships Danny Fenton/Phantom Danny and Dani are close to being identical twins genetically though age different chronologically, although they seem to view each other as cousins. Dani originally saw Danny as a subject that she has been sent to capture for her "father," Vlad. Danny refuses to fight her because she was the only clone with a mind of her own, and was thus her own self. Dani eventually sided with her "cousin" after learning her "father" was only using her to get to Danny. Both Danny and Dani seem to have grown a strong bond of trust and concern for each other since, and Danny begins to serve as somewhat of an older brother figure to her. Vlad Masters/Plasmius Dani originally looked up to Vlad as her "father" and did whatever he told her to do, unaware that he was lying to her and using her. Vlad considers her a mistake—just another imperfect attempt at cloning Daniel in order to get the perfect son he has always wanted. Ironically, if he had raised Dani like he would have raised Danny or the primary clone, he might have succeeded in his plan to have a loving family. Valerie Gray At first, Valerie merely uses Dani to get to Danny and capture them both, but after a talk with Danny, Valerie agrees to help him rescue his "cousin" because she is half-human. Despite being tricked by Valerie, Dani thanks Valerie for helping Danny save her before taking off. This may have been the first step in Valerie realizing there are good ghosts as well. Powers & Abilities Human-Ghost Clone Physiology: Dani Phantom has many of the same powers as Danny, but while skilled, isn't quite as experienced as him due to her limited existence so far. Since she is a clone of Danny, she is now stable with Ecto-Dejecto. Transformation: When transforming into a ghost, her transformation is accompanied by white rings moving along her body, just like Danny. Due to her transformation she can use all of her ghost powers. *'Ghost Sense': When a ghost is nearby, a shiver will run up her spine and a blue wisp of cold air will come out of her mouth. She cannot detect other half-ghosts. *'Invisibility & Intangibility': Standard ghost powers to become unseen by anyone and untouchable. *'Fly': She can fly almost as fast as Danny. *'Superhuman Strength': At her most powerful, she once threw Vlad through five stone columns, this could mean that her strength is about 5-10 tons. *'Superhuman Agility & Reflexes': She has better reflexes and is more agile than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Durability': She is almost as durable as Danny. *'Superhuman Stamina': Since she is no longer unstable, Dani's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. *'Ghost Ray': She fires green ghost rays. At first , this power burned through her quickly, and she tended to start melting as a result. As taking the Ecto-Dejecto, she handles this power with ease. **'Ghost Ray Disks': Dani can also fire ghost rays in the form of disks from her hands. **'Ghost Energy Waves': She is also seen discharging waves of energy from her feet via a charged up swing-kick. *'Possession': While overshadowing someone she can disguise her voice, but not their eyes. Apparently, overshadowing originally put a hefty strain on her because of her unstable DNA. However, she can probably maintain overshadowing someone with much greater success now. Weaknesses Instability (formerly): Danielle's greatest weakness was that she couldn't go all-out with her powers like Danny could, as her unstable clone body was unable to handle such a power strain. If she used too much power at once, her body would destabilize and slowly morph into a puddle of ectoplasm. During "D-Stabilized," she found a cure for her instability with Danny's help and no longer suffered from this weakness. Trivia *In her human form, Dani has the same hat as Chip Skylark from The Fairly OddParents, another TV show by Butch Hartman. *Butch Hartman stated in a video that if the show had a fourth season, Danny's parents would have adopted Dani as their daughter making her Danny and Jazz's younger sister. Gallery Dani Phantom.jpg S03M04 Danny visible again after asteroid.png File:Dani-dani-phantom-4011395-320-240.jpg Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Sidekicks Category:Possessors Category:Brutes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Hybrids Category:Twin/Clone Category:Elementals Category:Heroic Creation Category:Related to Villain Category:Fighter Category:Mutated Category:Amazons Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Noncorporeal Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Man Army Category:Pacifists Category:Immortals Category:Pure Good Category:Vigilante Category:Big Good Category:Neutral Good Category:False Antagonist Category:Optimists Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Superheroes Category:Kids Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Voice of Reason Category:Redeemed Villains